Don't Use Ball ¦ Kirby's Adventure 3
Jared keeps on missing secrets and needs to go back with hammers. Also, don't use ball! Synopsis Jared likes the smooth jams. Jared sticks with the hammer despite the wheels. The game can't decide whether or not Kirby can run across the platform. Jared realizes he needed the hammer for a secret. Jared doesn't care about the parasol section. Jared plays the crane game. Jared wants the fat Kirby, and he scores on his second try. Jared slipped up, and loses his hammer on spikes. Jared feels like he will be replaced by someone who is better at Kirby. He fights the minions again. Jared discusses the demo showing off the ball in the painter boss - it was a terrible idea! Don't use ball! Jared goes back in to get to the secret this time - and messes up the spikes again. The arena is now unlocked. Kirby jumps down a waterfall as Jared drunks. Kirby starts to swan dive, which kills enemies. In the next level, Jared instantly replaces the parasol with a sword. Jared finds a fuse, which he messes up, and has to try again. He makes it, and gets a secret. Jared easily defeats a fire lion. Jared gets a tomato just before he would die, and rolls through the stage. He thought he saw a secret but is wrong. Jared finds a secret he cannot get to, and he needs to go all the way back to get the stones - and accidentally dies, but says it is on purpose. Jared was wrong! He needed the hammer instead. Jared checks the arena to see if he can get the hammer from there. He is correct and fights the gorilla, and acquires the hammer. Jared pretends to be a hammer, and thinks he started this level as a hammer and got rid of it. He succeeds in getting the secret. Jared fights a boss that creates his own path. Jared talks about the demo giving bad ideas against the boss fight. Jared finds a water level. Jared questions the pronunciation of 'orange'. Jared finds that he needs a hammer for a secret. Jared tries to get a mix, but the enemies keep on jumping into holes. Jared gets one to work, and gets hammer! Jared gets the secret, and pretends he is playing at Games Done Quick again. Jared beats a level with one hit left. He gets killed in the next stage. Jared finds a 1 up secret, before getting tornado in a mix He finds a secret he can't get because he needs hammer or stone. He tries to use mix to get the right one. The slimes are terrible at jumping. He gets the secret eventually. Jared is frustrate as he keeps on losing his power. Jared is on a pirate ship level and admires the ship. He wastes his time by going underneath. Jared accidentally progresses. He has to go back to find the secret. Jared finds he needs to use fire to get to the fuse, and thinks he can use fireball underwater for it. Jared puts on a Snake voice when he has one health left to not die. He dies. Jared gets a quadruple hit on a boss. Jared realizes that the fireball was wrong, and he couldn't get to the fuse either. A bomb enemy blows up several times that Jared couldn't do anything with. Jared avoids coconuts after getting stuck with the beam ability. Jared misses another secret. Jared tries to get the needle ability, but gets needled instead. Jared almost misses a door that blends into the background. Jared tries to get into a cannon, but there are a lot of enemies in the way that kill him. He barely makes it. Jared WII find those secrets. "Hello this is Dream Land News. As you can see from this security footage ball and sleepy museum was attack. Both Ball and Sleepy Lady were eaten by the pink culprit. As you can see here the culprit remained at the scene of the crime mocking Ball! The only solace we have after this heinous crime is knowing that Ball and Sleepy Lady would have liked you to click another video! And of course like, comment, and subscribe." Category:Kirby's Adventure Category:Videos